Joyeux Noel
by Anna84
Summary: Un oneshot sur Noël! Assez court et c'est mon premier sur KH mais venez voir. Comment passer un joyeux Noël lorsqu'on est seule et que tous nos amis s'amusent?


**Un joyeux Noël ?**

Une jeune fille traversait la grande ville de Traverse, aux rues pavées et anciennes, en courant, laissant ses longs cheveux auburn –presque rouges- flotter derrière elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, ses grands yeux bleus montraient une inquiétude immense, presque anormale. Sa mini-jupe à carreaux bleu et blancs, son chemisier blanc et sa cravate bleu étaient couverts de boue mais elle ne s'en occupait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. Croyant apercevoir l'objet de sa recherche au coin de la rue, elle accéléra le pas mais percuta deux jeunes gens. Elle tomba en arrière en grimaçant et releva lentement la tête.

-Ex… excusez moi… balbutia t-elle

Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Devant elle se tenaient un garçon et une fille. Le jeune homme était assez grand et mince avec une chevelure châtain en pétard , dont quelques grandes mèches retombaient devant ses yeux bleus. Le fille, arrivant à peine à l'épaule de son ami, avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds et des yeux tout aussi bleu que ceux des deux autres. Elle paraissait avoir douze ans alors que le garçon avait le même âge que la jeune fille pressée, seize ans.

-Sora ! Namine ! s'exclama celle-ci en se relevant, Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Le garçon sortit un petit papier.

-On a été invité par Cid à la grande fête de Noël ! expliqua t-il assez durement

-Moi aussi… murmura la jeune femme

Elle était triste de voir que son ancien meilleur ami ne semblait plus se soucier d'elle. Elle qui croyait que leur amitié durerait toujours, elle s'était trompée et elle s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Elle recula de quelques pas, blessée par les conclusions qu'elle venait de tirer. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas revu Sora depuis deux ans, mais elle espérait… quoi au juste ? Simplement qu'il la considère toujours comme une amie. Elle recula encore, puis préféra partir en courant.

-Kairi ! appela Namine

Mais elle ne se retourna ni ne s'arrêta. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille et ne voulait pas la voir. Ni elle, ni Sora.

Arrivé dans la chambre d'hôtel, Sora se laissa tomber sur le lit. Namine le regarda, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Elle finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi as-tu été aussi froid avec Kairi ?

-Namine…

-Oui je sais très bien, mais tu aurais quand même pu lui demander si elle allait bien ou je ne sais pas moi ! Ca fait quand même deux ans qu'elle est coincée sur l'île et demain nous serons à la veille de Noël !

-Justement, elle n'est plus coincée sur l'île.

-Bien sûr ! Mais quand même, Sora…

-Depuis quand t'inquiètes tu à ce point de son sort ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'aimerais beaucoup retrouver une ancienne amie...

-Comment ça ?

Flash Back 

_Deux petites filles couraient dans un jardin couvert de neige. Des rires d'enfants et de petits cris emplissaient l'endroit d'une douce atmosphère de bonheur. Les fillettes s'étaient laissées tomber dans la neige et observaient le ciel. _

_-Kairi ? demanda la plus jeune_

_-Oui ?_

_-On sera amies pour toujours, n'est ce pas ?_

_-Je te le promets… Namine._

Fin du Flash Back 

-Lorsque ses parents sont morts, nous avons du nous séparer et, afin qu'elle ne souffre pas trop de cela, j'ai du lui effacer tout souvenir de notre amitié…

Le garçon enlaça la jeune fille et lui caressa tendrement le dos.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Murmura t-il, Noël peut faire des miracles !

Kairi se laissa tomber contre un mur dans la rue. Elle s'était réveillée ici le matin même alors que le veille encore, elle dormait confortablement installée dans son lit sur la plage. Bizarrement, elle commençait à espérer pouvoir y retourner. A son retour à la ville de Traverse, personne ne l'avait accueilli et le seul ami qu'elle avait revu était resté froid. Elle sortit le petit carton de sa poche.

« Vous êtes cordialement invité dans la maisonnette à fêter Noël, le 24 décembre à minuit. Cid »

La jeune fille se demandait si ce mot n'était pas une erreur, s'il n'était pas adressé à quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'elle retourna la carte, elle fut surprise de voir quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte.

« Lorsque la neige tombera, ton vœu se réalisera. »

Elle soupira. Son vœu ? _Je veux le revoir._ Pensa t-elle aussitôt. Mais elle avait beau le souhaiter très fort, jamais cela ne s'était réalisé et elle l'avait cherché toute la journée durant, en vain. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. En fait, elle n'aimait pas vraiment Noël. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle adorait cette fête. Sa grand-mère et ses parents étaient toujours là ce soir là et ils s'amusaient tous ensemble dans la grande maison richement décorée. Puis ils étaient morts, elle s'était retrouvé sur l'île. Et Riku et Sora avaient vite pris le relais. Mais depuis deux ans, elle le fêtait seule, à pleurer de sa solitude sur la plage. Jamais plus elle n'avait vu de merveilleuses décorations, ni de sapins illuminés, ni de repas délicieux, ni de chants mélodieux et encore moins d'amis présents et heureux. Elle essuya ses joues humides et se blottit contre un amas de cartons : son lit pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Sora retrouva Cloud et Léon à la joaillerie. Ils étaient tous deux en train d'accrocher des guirlandes de toutes parts et comme d'habitude, Léon était de mauvaise humeur alors que Cloud le taquinait.

-Fais pas la tête le balafré ! lançait-il narquoisement

-Je t'en pose des questions moi ? lui répondit le jeune homme

Sora sourit. Ils n'avait pas changé. Physiquement non plus. Ils étaient toujours aussi grands. Et Léon avait les cheveux toujours aussi brun mais ils étaient un petit peu plus longs, atteignant ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleu océan et son éternelle et fidèle cicatrise entre eux, d'où son surnom. Cloud quand à lui avait toujours la même tignasse blonde coiffée avec un véritable pétard –d'après Yuffie- et ses beaux yeux bleus tirant légèrement sur le turquoise.

-Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda joyeusement Sora

-Mouais… répondirent les deux autres

Et Cloud entoura le cou de Léon d'une guirlande rose, ce qui le mit dans tous ses états et causa la perte, très malheureuse, de la belle guirlande.

-Sois joyeux ! lui dit le blond, c'est bientôt Noël !

-Justement, on est en retard ! fit remarquer Léon

-Allez-y je m'occupe du magasin. Proposa Sora

-Parce que tu crois que je vais laisser le magasin de Cid à un gamin comme toi ? demanda Léon, les sourcils haussés

-Hey ! se défendit le gamin

Il finit par partir dans un grand éclat de rire bientôt rejoint par Cloud et Léon lui-même. Si bien, qu'un garçon, d'à peu près l'âge de Sora, descendit de l'atelier des Mogs. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs assez en bataille blonds, des yeux bleus en amande et une peau mat.

-Pourquoi vous faites autant de boucan ? demanda t-il d'une voix ensommeillée

-Tidus ! s'exclama aussitôt Sora

Et les deux garçons partirent dans un rituel bien connu de tous, le salut passant par une tape amicale, un signe des pouces et bien d'autres gestes dont eux seuls connaissaient le sens. Tidus avait rejoint le groupe quelques mois auparavant et s'était très bien intégré avec sa petite amie Akero, qui était en voyage pour l'instant. (nda/ Clin d'œil à ma mutochan .-)

-Tu nous aides à décorer gamin ? demanda Léon en déposant un carton de décorations devant le garçon

-Hey ! s'exclamèrent Tidus et Sora en même temps

Tous rirent de bon cœur, finissant d'installer les décorations dans la boutique de Cid.

Kairi s'arrêta devant la joaillerie de Cid. Elle avait voulut venir le voir depuis la veille mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle se disait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur monde et qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas bien accueillie. Alors, elle venait devant la boutique et restait quelques temps à rêvasser avant de repartir. Elle avait fait cela plusieurs fois la veille et recommençait aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment tous ces doutes s'étaient installés en elle. Sûrement au bout de deux ans passés en solitaire. Elle entendit alors des rires à l'intérieur. Elle se surprit à s'imaginer avec les autres, riant en pensant au magnifique Noël qu'elle allait passer. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée et repartit vers le deuxième quartier.

Au même moment, Léon et Cloud sortirent de la boutique. Aucun des deux ne vit la jeune fille puisqu'ils portaient un nombre inimaginable de cartons dans les bras. Le blond s'arrêta, soupirant.

-Dis, on doit les amener où ?

-A la maisonnette pour décorer. Si on ne le fait pas je pense que Cid va nous tuer.

Cloud sourit et ils se dirigèrent en titubant parfois vers le troisième quartier.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Kairi se promenait dans les ruelles du deuxième quartier, jouant machinalement avec quelques jolies pierres qu'elle avait gardées. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta en voyant qu'elle était entouré de gens à l'aspect miteux.

-Dis donc petite, ce sont des jolies pierres que tu as là…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin. Mais l'un des hommes la rattrapa et la projeta violemment à terre.

-Tu vas nous les donner.

-Non ! répondit-elle aussitôt

Cependant, déjà, les hommes lui avaient pris les pierres des mains. Elle se débattit longtemps, voulant à tout prix les récupérer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle fut rouée de coups, sans pouvoir se défendre. Au moment où la douleur la submergeait totalement et où toute chance de s'en sortir s'était dissipée, elle aperçut Sora se promenant avec Namine et Tidus. Elle tendit désespérément la main vers eux.

-Aidez moi… murmura t-elle

Mais les jeunes gens ne l'entendaient pas, trop occupés à rire.

-Sora… appela t-elle

Il ne l'entendait pas et s'éloignait tranquillement vers le premier quartier.

-Sora ! appela t-elle une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir.

Non loin de là, à la maisonnette, Cid était occupé à discuter avec Merlin l'enchanteur tandis que Yuffie et Aérith préparaient le repas du soir. Les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours les mêmes. Exceptés que Yuffie portait une jolie robe noire, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses cheveux coiffés au carré et ses yeux de la même couleur. Aérith, quant à elle, portait une robe blanche et avait coiffé ses longs cheveux chocolats en un chignon compliqué fait avec une multitude de rubans aussi verts que ses yeux. Elles chantonnaient toutes les deux un chant de Noël. Cloud, Léon et Sora choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, discutant de la fête organisée le soir-même.

-Vous croyez que tout le monde sera là ? demandait Cloud

-J'ai prévenu le plus de personnes possible, cela fait qu'il y aura Cid, Aérith, Yuffie, nous trois, Namine, Tidus, Akero –qui devrait arriver un peu plus tard-, Wakka, Selphie, Donald et Dingo. Compta Sora

-Et Kairi ? demanda Cloud

Léon eut un petit sourire, un peu triste.

-J'espère qu'elle viendra. Répondit le jeune garçon

-Il y a intérêt, non ? leur dit Aérith qui avait écouté la conversation

-C'est clair ! renchérit Yuffie joyeusement.

Tous rirent de l'entrain de la jeune femme.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre minuit ! conclut Sora en jetant un regard à la pendule indiquant vingt heures

Cid entra alors dans la maisonnette, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et son éternel cure-dents dans la bouche.

-Tout est prêt, nous allons assister au plus beau Noël qu'il n'y ait jamais eut ! s'exclama t-il

Lorsque Kairi se réveilla, elle était toujours recroquevillée dans la ruelle. Elle remarqua, pourtant, qu'une étrange atmosphère régnait dans la ville. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvements, de gens, de bruits et de chants. La jeune fille sortit de la ruelle et fut émerveillée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les rues brillaient de mille feu, illuminées par des centaines de guirlandes multicolores. Plusieurs sapins avaient été dressés et des chants de Noël résonnaient dans tous les sens. La jeune fille fut étonnée de voir une file de Mogs déguisés en père Noël, se dirigeant vers le troisième quartier. Intriguée, elle les suivit, alors que l'horloge sonnait le premier coup de minuit. Alors que le douzième coup venait de sonner, Kairi se retrouva devant la maisonnette. Instinctivement, elle sortit l'invitation.

-A minuit… murmura t-elle

Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion en sentant quelques chose de froid sur sa main. Elle leva les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise.

-De la neige ! s'exclama t-elle en retournant la carte d'invitation

« Lorsque la neige tombera, ton vœu se réalisera. »

La jeune fille rangea le papier et poussa la porte d'entrée, non sans une grande appréhension. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, si sombre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir la moindre chose.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda t-elle

Aussitôt la lumière s'alluma et des millier de confettis lui tombèrent dessus alors que tous ses amis apparaissaient en riant.

-Joyeux Noël Kairi ! s'exclamèrent-ils

Elle fut tellement surprise et émue qu'elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Sora se précipita vers elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant.

-Je suis désolé pour hier mais il fallait que je garde le secret de cette surprise.

Kairi resserra ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

-Merci ! dit-elle

Tous vinrent la serrer dans leur bras, la félicitant et se réjouissant de son retour. Donald lui murmura que son retour n'était pas du au hasard mais à la bonne volonté d'un ami. Seulement, il ne voulut rien ajouter et la jeune fille garda ses questions pour plus tard. Elle avait retrouvé ses amis et elle fêtait de nouveau Noël, elle était sur un petit nuage de bonheur.

-Kairi… lui murmura une voix à l'oreille

Elle sursauta en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Léon à présent. Une rougeur lui monta aux joues en même temps qu'un souvenir revenait à sa mémoire.

Flash Back 

_2 ans plus tôt, alors que Sora était repartit à l'aventure, Kairi était restée à la ville de Traverse. Elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Léon, qui était chargé de sa protection. Au fil des jours puis des semaines, la jeune femme avait finit par tomber amoureuse de son protecteur mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui avouer. Jusqu'au jour où lui aussi dut partir pour aider Sora. Léon se trouvait dans le premier quartier, attendant Yuffie et Aérith. Kairi courut le rejoindre._

_-Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de venir avec nous ? demanda t-il_

_-Non. Je voulais te parler._

_Il resta calme, presque indifférent, comme toujours._

_-Léon… je suis amoureuse de toi. _

_Il sursauta et tourna ses yeux bleus vers la jeune fille en face de lui._

_-Kairi, je… écoute c'est impossible ! J'ai six ans de plus que toi et…_

_-Et alors ? le coupa t-elle, déçue, l'âge t'importe donc tant que ça ?_

_-Non mais, je risque ma vie tous les jours, en restant avec moi tu seras en danger Kairi. _

_-MENTEUR ! hurla t-elle, commençant à pleurer. Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de l'âge, cela n'est pas si important. Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du danger, tu m'as appris à me servir d'une gunblade. Sois franc ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, dis le moi mais ne mens pas. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main pour la poser sur sa joue. Mais au dernier moment il serra le poing et se retourna._

_-Je dois y aller._

_Et il partit, laissant Kairi seule et en pleurs… le jour de Noël. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Kairi se sépara de Léon et lui sourit timidement. Elle l'avait cherché deux jours entiers et maintenant qu'il était devant elle, elle ne trouvait plus les mots. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, de ces mots qu'elle avait tant préparé. Elle garda le silence et alla s'asseoir à table avec tous les autres. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Après quelques heures, Kairi sortit prendre l'air. Elle s'assit sur le muret et observa les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence à ses côtés. Elle se tourna et vit Namine.

-Tu vas mal ? demanda celle-ci

-Non. Au contraire, je passe un merveilleux Noël, j'ai retrouvé tous mes amis, je…

-Mais il te manque une chose, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, une chose que je ne peux pas avoir.

-Noël fait des miracles. Lui dit Namine

-C'est une phrase de Sora ça ! sourit Kairi

-Moui… et je commence à la croire. Un flocon de neige réalise tous les souhaits les plus fous.

Kairi tourna la tête vers elle, étonnée. Sans un mot, elle se jeta dans les bras de la jeune blonde.

-J'espère que l'on pourra être amies. Murmura t-elle

Sora prit sa petite amie dans ses bras. Une heure avait passé depuis que Kairi était dehors et la fête continuait à l'intérieur. Le garçon sourit.

-Tu lui as parlé ? demanda t-il

-Oui. Murmura Namine, elle voudrait qu'on soient amies… je suis tellement heureuse !

-Une amitié perdue, pour la retrouver quelques années encore plus forte et plus belle. Chuchota le jeune homme

Kairi leva les yeux vers le ciel. Lorsque Namine avait dit cette phrase, une heure plus tôt, elle avait sentie comme un lien se former entre elles. Et elle en était heureuse. Elle sourit. La ville de Traverse était recouverte d'une épaisse couche blanche. Elle frissonna de froid et resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu devrais rentrer, lui dit une voix

Elle se releva et se retrouva face à Léon.

-Léon, je…

Il s'approcha et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ecoutes moi, dit-il. Il y a deux ans je t'ai repoussé et je sais que j'ai fait souffrir, je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, tu étais encore si jeune et j'ai été vraiment maladroit.

-Je sais. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit pendant ces deux ans et je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne peux t'obliger à partager mes sentiments… mais saches que je t'aime toujours.

Le jeune sourit en passant une main sur le visage de Kairi.

-Tu te trompes. Je t'aime aussi…

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha sur la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Hey ! Regardez, le balafré embrasse Kairi ! cria Cloud

Le couple se tourna pour voir tous leurs amis les acclamer. Ils sourirent et finirent par rire avant de tous les rejoindre à l'intérieur pour prolonger cette magnifique nuit de Noël.

_Noël est une fête merveilleuse, _songea Kairi_ je n'ai besoin d'aucun cadeaux, la présence de mes amis et de mon amour me suffit, c'est cela, la magie de Noël. _Elle sourit alors que ses amis s'amusaient à prendre des photos. Sora courant après Tidus sous les hurlement de Namine et Akero. Cid, Donald et Dingo s'étant reconvertis en supporters. Aérith, Cloud et Yuffie écoutant l'histoire d'amour de Léon et Kairi. _Lorsqu'un flocon de neige tombera, ton vœu se réalisera… le mien s'est réaliser. Et je sais maintenant comment je suis revenue sur la ville de Traverse : en gardant une petite lumière d'espoir et grâce au miracle de Noël. _

Fin 

Ne perdez jamais l'esprit de Noël… après tout, tous les miracles se font ce jour là !

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS 

_Spéciale dédicace à ma mutochan : je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël !_


End file.
